Apparatus having molds that form frozen comestibles, such as ice pops, have been in use commercially and domestically for many years. Removing the ice pops from the molds and cleaning the molds after the ice pops are removed from the molding cavities have remained inconvenient processes. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that utilizes ice pop molding cavities that reverse their shapes when the ice pops are removed.